


Tsukasa the closet Goth

by leosmulletisugly



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Tsukasa is a goth, wrote this for discord sever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leosmulletisugly/pseuds/leosmulletisugly
Summary: I finally get to post this on ao3 instead wattpad, yay.





	

Tsukasa Suou, he was enrolled in yumenosaki's idol course and was a member of Knights He used lots of ENGRISH in his sentences to look cool but he looked liked a westaboo instead. He looked like a normal rich kid but he was a closet goth. When he got home to his BIG ASS MANSION he would dress ip in gothic attire and wore black makeup. Everything he owned was black. MCR was constantly blasting at max volume from his room everyday all day until he fell asleep from gofking2hard all day. He didn't listen to normal MCR however, he remixed every MCR song and made his own version... "Welcome to the black parade - nightcore bass boosted vaporwave".... "Vampires will never hurt you - g major "... and "Cancer - Midi version" While listening to his gofk music he would write in his diary how much he hated his unit leader and how much would like to be in UNDEAD instead of Knights. He would also used it to write his drafts of fanfiction he titled "my immortal" and posted it on fanfiction.net 

When Tsukasa watched black parade for the first time he thought that one of the main signers look like Shu, and he started to get the dokis for him. He almost quit Knights so he could join Valkyrie so he could get closer to his beloved shu-senpai. Tsukasa was a huge fan of UNDEAD he had all the merch and even some body pillows of Rei and Koga, Tsukasa would often leave love notes to the succuma brothers saying how hot and cool they were, every letter he sent to them ended with a lyric to "Vampires will never hurt you." His letters became so nisty nasity they had to give him the good blocc. They never found out it was Tsukasa bc hes too much of a normie. Leo would even sometimes yell "reeeeeeeeeeeeee normie get out" @ him during practice and during archery club. One morning before skool Tsukasa came in the practice room and he still had is gofk makeup on and was there so Arashi had to call him out on how bad his blending was and how his foundation didnt match his neck or skin tone at all. Then Izumi came in and he started to feel so attacked.

"Why do you look like a discount UNDEAD reject."

"ITS NOT A PHASE SENPAIS ITS WHO I AM!!!!!"

he was feling so attacked rn, he waddled away from the practice room. He waddled all the way to the broadcasting room, he saw the emo naruto baby and called him a poser. Shinobu cried and naruto ran away. He pulled out his phone decorated with MCR merch and played one of his remixes that probably crawled out from Natsume's ritual summons. When he hit play and a minute after the mic broke bc 2muchbass5me, it didnt last long but the only one who liked the remix was tsumugi and he was banging his cup to the beat all the way from Happy Elements Jail. After it had stopped Kunugi-sensei waddled in and banned Tsukasa from coming to Yumenosaki ever again. He copyed Shinobu the poser's naruto run and ran all the way to his big ass mansion. 

When he came home he logged onto his Fanfiction.net account and found out everyone at his school found out about his fanfic "my immortal they were all leaving hate comments, expect for tsumugi. His message was written in morse code that said "Please help me, Suou-Kun". He cried so much from all the h8 he was getting he died of dehydration.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> have you ever thought about that choices you made in life that lead up to this awful moment


End file.
